Isabella or Izzy?
by camijessica
Summary: Izzy moves 2 years after TDWT happened. She goes to a new neighborhood what if a familiar crew comes by? NIZZY! READ AND FIND OUT! i'll give you a cupcake :D
1. New neighborhood,familiar faces

I entered the neighborhood quite as ever. It's been 2 years after TDWT. I'm almost done with my junior year in highschool.

I slowly walked with my suitcase with my family behind me. My eyes widen." Hey! Party people!" I said. This wasn't like me not a all. Then a chubby guy poped out of nowhere and a bookworm threw a book at my face.

"Isabella,Isabella!Isabella!" I hear. Then i opened my eyes. Oh thank goodness it's my mom.

"Wake up we're at the house!"She added.

Then i entered our new house. I wish we didn't have to move.I sighed and threw myself at the couch

"Go meet the neighborhood kids!"She suggested.

I nodded my head and started going outside.

They were teens like me playing, all 23 of them.

"Izzy!" A chubby guy said and ran up to me. Hey...wasn't he in my dream?

I just stood there and waved.

"Crazy girl is,is, normal?"A Black haired chick said.

"Look Izzy-" A violet colored hair girl said.

I shook my head no.

"Whatever! Look Izzy! Your the strange girl from total drama the show you were in 2 years ago and we're the TDWT characters! At TDR we all started leaving!

You don't remeber?"

I thought for a second.

Then i shooked my head yes.

"Why can't you speak."

I ran away.

"What is her problem?" I hear a uptight girl say.

I went the house,ran up stairs into my room, and sat on my bed.

Why me?Why do i have to go?Why did i let it happen to me?

I just sat there ?Crazy Girl? I thought i was Isabella?

What happened?Why?

I started packing and went back outside.

"We're sorry for our behavior." The Violet hair colored girl said .

"I'm not." A guy with a mohawk said.

Than i realized who they were.

I nodded and they knew i forgave them.

"Izzy." The chubby guysaid.

I shrugged who's Izzy?

"Your Izzy. You don't remember?"

I got embrassed was i Izzy?

"We'll call her Izzy let's go." Eva said.

Then suddenly i remembered their names.

Then i stopped them.

"Do you even hear us?"Heather asked.

I shook my head no.

"Do you?"Both Justin and Alejandro said at the same time.

"I'm sorry did i, hurt your feelings?"Noah said

"She's not even speaking?"Katie said to Sadie.

"Izzy?" Gwen said.

"Why are you just standing there." Trent said.

"Talk!TALK! TALK TALK!TALK!" They all chanted.

I gave up. I fell on the ground."Oww." I softly went down my eyes onto my cheeks.

I feel hurt. Then everything went black.

Then i started blinking a few times.

"Izzy are you okay."

I took his hand and got up.

Then i nodded yes.

Why did they all start asking questions why?Why did they think i can't talk?

**Me: Wow**

**Izzy: Why can't i talk?**

**Owen: Ya why can't she?**

**Noah: This is boring.**

**Me: Review on what you think will happen.**

**Noah: And for more me.**

**Sadie: Me!**

**Katie: No me!**

**Duncan: Hate to you break it too ya but we all know who they want.**

**Eva: You and Owen get too much Screen all get tired cuz we don't have a chance!Some of us can't develope that why should they review for more you when they can for more me!**

**Me: Eva nobody reviews my stories**

**Eva: That sucks L8r *walks off kicking Noah in his weak spot***

**Me: See it does Suck! So plz Review to not just this story . If you wanna see something of mine that has nothing to do with TDI go check out Family guy meets big time rush. I don't own TDI if i did there wouldn't be TDA OR TDWT and there be something else more awesome**

**Courtney: Review!**


	2. The story

"Okay look, I'm just nervous about moving okay!" I shouted.

Everyone looked at me surprised.

"I was a C.I.T I have nothing to worry about." Courtney said.

"Well i'm not and i want to be Izzy again!"

Then All the girls pushed me into Heather's house.

Bridgette curled my hair, while Courtney made a outfit,Katie and Sadie were doing my make up.

Lindsay was helping me with my shoes.

I looked into the mirror.

"HOLY CRAP!" I said.

They all looked at me confused.

"Why don't you say something Izzy like?" Courtney Suggested.

"I'm weird."

All of the girls groaned and left.I followed them.

" Izzy you look great!"Owen said.

"I look crazy!"I replied.

"Aren't you going to kick me in the kiwis?"

"Nope."

"Why?"

"That's crazy!"

"But you are crazy."

"I'm not, so Shut up!"

"Guess i'm not your marshmellow..."

"You'll always be my mashmellow but now you won't until i get crazy."

"Really Izzy."

"Yes i'm Izzy yeah this isn't really as great as I thought it would be."

"Izzy!"

"Okay okay fine!I'm proud to be Izzy."

Then Owen cried.

"Oh well Izzy at least i got Cody." Sierra said.

"We're dating now since she's not too crazy anymore!"Cody said.

"Wait why are you so different."Sierra asked.

"Okay look, after Tdwt i went back to school and started be called Isabella, my real name. It was a school for normal kids,so of course i turned i started to forget Total drama. But when i saw Owen's face memories came back and...I had this awesome dream with Owen and it went weird afters seeing Bookworm!"

"Okay, okay we get it!"Noah said.

"Not like you've been in love before." I said

"Well...I'm just going to read a book!"Noah said.

" I kissed a dumbell!" Eva said.

"And..."I said.

"His name is Steve!"

Then Eva started "flirting" with Steve O.o

"So i do i turn back to my old self?" I asked them.

Owen pulled out a coconut.

"Say, 'It's .NA HA NA HA.' okay?"

"Okay... HEY It's mr Coconut!NA HA NA HA?"

"Good!Sorta."

"What is the point anyway."

"Why don't you read and find out?"Noah said.

"What?I couldn't hear YOU SAY CAMEL?"

Noah looked at me confused.

Then Owen said,"Kick me in the kiwis!"

"Why?"

"Just Ki-"

Then I kicked him liked he wanted me too.

"Sorry."

"That's okay!"

"So how many percent is that for crazyness?"I asked.

"I'm not a Noah."Eva said.

"I don't know..."Noah said.

"I say it's 10% if you say peanuts."Harold said.

"Peanuts?"

"Yep 10%!" Harlod said with a chuckle.

"I gotta go its late."

Then everyone went home.

I sat on my bed and started thinking...

Do i want to be Isabella or Izzy?

Izzy is crazy!

And Isabella is normal.

Normal is just normal.

But crazy is different so now what?

**Me: What you think Izzy or Isabella would pick?**

**Izzy: I'd pick Izzy duh! Isabella is boring**

**Noah: Why can't she be a Noah?**

**Eva:No i a Eva?**

**Courtney: Or a Lawyer!**

**Me: Review**

**Izzy: So quickly?**

**Me: Thanks Izzy i forgot! So what genre would you put this story?**

**Noah: Boring and Bad Grammar?**

**Me: Thanks Noah!**

**Noah:Okay?**

**Me: Rewiew...**

**Izzy: For more me!**

**Me: But your the star of the story**

**Izzy: But i'm not in your other stories...**

**Me: True dat,true dat.**

**Chris: Review!**

**Me: When was Chris is my stories?**


	3. The boys

I've been thinking about my dream a lot lately. I mean Owen is really...amazing but Bookworm.. He's different than most guys i've dated. Plus I already have a nickname for him!

"Hey Noah."I yelled.

"Ya?"Noah said back.

" This is kind of sudden but...I kinda like you..."

"Color me embrassed."

"But apart of me likes Owen..."

"Me or Owen?You have to pick me!"

"Well you are kinda boring."

"At least i read books!"

"That's just...weak..."

Tthen i looked at Noah,he was book worm,and i don't get why i like him.

But Owen, Owen's nice,sweet,and caring.

It's so hard to choose! Owen or Noah?

Who cares! I gotta be Izzy!

"HEY OWEN!WHAT'S UP OWEN?WHAT'S YOUR MOM LIKE OWEN?I GOT SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO SAY YOU HAVE TO HEAR IT!" I said popping next to Owen out of nowhere.

Then Noah came. Wearing the usual. He was carrying a book that says "How to get a girl to like you" I smiled at that. Then i thought for a second what if the girls not me?  
"Hey,Noah can we talk?" I said quietly.

"Um...sure?"He said.

Then we walked far away from Owen.

"Look, Noah! You may like someone don't have to be together so...later."I walked off.

Trying to be confident but it didn't work.

I could still hear Noah saying "Wait."

I looked all around so he didn't catch up so i jumped on top of somebody's red mini van.

"HA HA!" I yelled at Noah who threw his book on the ground. I watched him slowly. He looked like he was going to cry.

"Noah!Noah!" I yell at him but the car was too fast. I finally jumped off at near my house.

I sat infront of the garage and started crying.

"Izzy?" I hear many voices say.

As i looked up i saw Owen and everyone expect Noah.

"Look crazy girl i tried to warn you!" Heather said.

"Heather you, you didn't say anything about warning her about Noah!You never even dated Noah..." Sierra told her.

"Thanks guys you make me feel..."I said but didn't finish.

"Feel like what Izz?" Owen asked.

"Worse!All you do is make me worse!For being on that stupid show having to meet 23 other strangers for a million bucks? We all are different and you think you can make me feel better?"

"Yes, and look Izzy. Steve doesn't like you." Eva said.

I was glaring at Eva then she threw "Steve" at me and fell to the ground.

"Ow!"I yelled.I felt like someone shot me with a bullet!

I got a bruise from Steve.

"Stupid Dumbbell why the freak are you dating Eva?"

Then Eva got mad at me.

Today was awfully strange. First i got heartbroken!And its all my fault! 2nd i did some crazy things. 3rd Eva threw her boyfriend at me?I bet there was more but i don't want to list them.

I'm trying to find the real me. Isabella or Izzy or Brainzilla or Escope.

I'm unsure about the guys though.

**Me: This story is short**

**Izzy: WHY IS MY FREAKIN STORY SHORT?**

**Me: Its my story, and I'm kinda lazy.**

**Izzy: How are you lazy if you already started writing this!**

**Me: it's kinda boring**

**Izzy: :o! **

**Owen: :o**

**Noah :1**

**Izzy: What's up with your face Noah?**

**Noah: Shut up Izzy i just went to the dentist**

**Me: review!**

**owen: Aren't you going to ask them a question?**

**Me: Right thanks Owen ,who do you think Izzy will pick?Noah or Owen? Do you think she'll be Izzy? Or Isabella? Will you review my others stories**

**Eva: Ha,ha!**

**Me: Anyways the next chapter will be better cause i'm getting a new program!**

**Heather: It sucks the lemon chuck**

**Me: Don't forget to press that button!**


	4. Owen will be Owen

"Okay look, I'm just nervous about moving okay!" I shouted.

Everyone looked at me surprised.

"I was a C.I.T I have nothing to worry about." Courtney said.

"Well i'm not and i want to be Izzy again!"

Then All the girls pushed me into Heather's house.

Bridgette curled my hair, while Courtney made a outfit,Katie and Sadie were doing my make up.

Lindsay was helping me with my shoes.

I looked into the mirror.

"HOLY CRAP!" I said.

They all looked at me confused.

"Why don't you say something Izzy like?" Courtney Suggested.

"I'm weird."

All of the girls groaned and left.I followed them.

" Izzy you look great!"Owen said.

"I look crazy!"I replied.

"Aren't you going to kick me in the kiwis?"

"Nope."

"Why?"

"That's crazy!"

"But you are crazy."

"I'm not, so Shut up!"

"Guess i'm not your marshmellow..."

"You'll always be my mashmellow but now you won't until i get crazy."

"Really Izzy."

"Yes i'm Izzy yeah this isn't really as great as I thought it would be."

"Izzy!"

"Okay okay fine!I'm proud to be Izzy."

Then Owen cried.

"Oh well Izzy at least i got Cody." Sierra said.

"We're dating now since she's not too crazy anymore!"Cody said.

"Wait why are you so different."Sierra asked.

"Okay look, after Tdwt i went back to school and started be called Isabella, my real name. It was a school for normal kids,so of course i turned i started to forget Total drama. But when i saw Owen's face memories came back and...I had this awesome dream with Owen and it went weird afters seeing Bookworm!"

"Okay, okay we get it!"Noah said.

"Not like you've been in love before." I said

"Well...I'm just going to read a book!"Noah said.

" I kissed a dumbell!" Eva said.

"And..."I said.

"His name is Steve!"

Then Eva started "flirting" with Steve O.o

"So i do i turn back to my old self?" I asked them.

Owen pulled out a coconut.

"Say, 'It's .NA HA NA HA.' okay?"

"Okay... HEY It's mr Coconut!NA HA NA HA?"

"Good!Sorta."

"What is the point anyway."

"Why don't you read and find out?"Noah said.

"What?I couldn't hear YOU SAY CAMEL?"

Noah looked at me confused.

Then Owen said,"Kick me in the kiwis!"

"Why?"

"Just Ki-"

Then I kicked him liked he wanted me too.

"Sorry."

"That's okay!"

"So how many percent is that for crazyness?"I asked.

"I'm not a Noah."Eva said.

"I don't know..."Noah said.

"I say it's 10% if you say peanuts."Harold said.

"Peanuts?"

"Yep 10%!" Harlod said with a chuckle.

"I gotta go its late."

Then everyone went home.

I sat on my bed and started thinking...

Do i want to be Isabella or Izzy?

Izzy is crazy!

And Isabella is normal.

Normal is just normal.

But crazy is different so now what?

**Me: What you think Izzy or Isabella would pick?**

**Izzy: I'd pick Izzy duh! Isabella is boring**

**Noah: Why can't she be a Noah?**

**Eva:No i a Eva?**

**Courtney: Or a Lawyer!**

**Me: Review**

**Izzy: So quickly?**

**Me: Thanks Izzy i forgot! So what genre would you put this story?**

**Noah: Boring and Bad Grammar?**

**Me: Thanks Noah!**

**Noah:Okay?**

**Me: Rewiew...**

**Izzy: For more me!**

**Me: But your the star of the story**

**Izzy: But i'm not in your other stories...**

**Me: True dat,true dat.**

**Chris: Review!**

**Me: When was Chris is my stories?**


	5. important news

I'm taking a quick break from my other stories and if theres not any reviews on the following stories

_KUE_

_Total Drama High_

_Trapped in a alternate universe _

They will be deleted. It's not because i don't have time (i have plenty) I just want to know which ones my readers like and not like.

And Tdi song fic will be replaced with I hate life

I do not own any of the shows i use in my stories

**TEE-HEE **


	6. the break up

It was a regular day at the neighborhood. I was sitting on the porch playing Mariokart on my DS. I was playing as Yoshi. I suddenly hear a familiar voice of my favorite guy reading. "Hey Noah! What'cha reading?" I asked him.

"Junie B. Jones."Said Noah sarcastically.

"Really!I'm not done reading the first book!"

"I'm actually reading War and Peace."

"War and Peace?Anyway let's play a game."

"I have to go Izzy."

"Is this because you don't like me anymore?I thought I was Izzy not stupid Isabella."

"You still have Isabella in you."

"No I don't!I'm still Izzy. Right?"

"Whatever I need to go to the library to tutor Lindsay." Noah said shutting the book and walking off.

What's wrong with me? Why doesn't he like me? Why? Am I a loser?

I started doing cartwheels around the front yard but I didn't feel any better.

_Noah, I'm trying to be Izzy again but your not helping _I texted Noah.

_Izzy would never do that just leave me alone_ he replied

I finally gave up.

I took Sierra's bowl of chicken noodle soup and ate the bowl and the soup.

"Izzy,what's wrong?" Sierra asked me.

"Noah,uh, Noah doesn't seem to want to be my boyfriend."

"What he say."

"He said something about my little ponies?"

"I get it."

"Get what."

"He wants to break up with you because your not Izzy."

I quickly looked at my phone.

_It's over._ I read that text from Noah over and over again.

"I'm not afraid! I'm not afraid to take a stand to Noah my ex boyfriend." I talk singed.

Sierra gave me a questioned look. I quickly ran to the library to see Noah and Lindsay. I was wearing a disguise as Eva.

"Hiya Noah! Where's Lindsay." I asked as Eva.

"Eva, Lindsay's not here." Noah replied.

"What? OMG REALLY! She must be with...uh who's she's supposed to be with? !"

"Eva...your like Izzy. I wish Izzy was crazy and not all crazy yet serious."

Then I quickly pulled off the disguise.

"Oh my gosh I thought I was Eva but it was all a trick!"

"Izzy?I'm sorry."

"Sorry for thinking i was Eva?."

"No I'm sorry for acting mad and I think your really turning back to Izzy."

"Thanks I learned from the master!"

Noah raised a brow.

"I'm the master?" He asked.

"No!" I answered.

Then we started holding hands and started walking to my house. I'm glad we made up.

"And Noah, let's not end up like Duncan and Courtney, always breaking up."I told him.

"Okay, and I got a question-"

"Do you wanna have a slumber party in my basement."

"No Izzy! I meant where did you get that costume of Eva?"

Then I had a flash back

_Flashback_

"Hi Izzy." Eva said to me.

"Eva can you do something for me?" I asked her.

A minute later. Eva screamed. Izzy appeared with Eva's skin and hair.**(It's a cartoon!)**

"Izzy!"She yelled.

I laughed at her and ran off.

_Flashback over_

" Maybe you don't want to figure out." I told him.

**Me: What do you think so far?Should I make this story a comedy?Should I make it longer or shorter?**


	7. SNEAKER PEAKER!

**Izzy's pov:**

I looked at the window. Theres serious business that must be closely looked at. Noah is talking to someone i don't know.

I opened the door unlcoked and ran to the street. "Hello Noah **DEAR**!Hello person**, I** don't know." I said.

I couldn't tell if it was a guy or a girl. "Hello, I'm Dena." The stranger said.

Dena had short black hair, wore a bow in her also wore a pink shirt with hello kitty in it. A black tutu skirt. And high heels like Lady Gaga.

I thought she was a guy...guys don't wear that kind of stuff. Unless their g-g- HAHAHAHAHA!

"Dena,name eh?Hehehe." I said.

"Is she mentally retarded?" Dena whispered into Noah's ear. I can hear her. I have ears like nobody's biz!

"NO I am not Dena the Banana-" What ryhmes with Dena "...-ena!"

"Izzy, Dena's my cousin!" Noah said.

Wow that explains everything. I AM NOT THE JEALOUS TYPE! Okay maybe i am...and Noah would never cheat on me because he will find nobody as crazy as i am.

"Oh...so i was a detective for nothing?" I said.

"Why would you-ugh! Nevermind!" Noah added.

"Bye Cousin Noah and his pyshco friend!" Dena said walked toward a red van.

"BYE GWEN LOOKING GIRL!" I said.

Noah raised a brow at me.

**Me:YEAH! I'm back baby! This is a sneak peak for you guys. I know i haven't replied for a while but I'm back!I looked at you reviews and decided to be more detailed. What really sucks is i use wordpad(didn't i tell you?) and it won't check my grammar :(. So I have to look back at it and it will take longer for the uploads. **

**Well anyway thanks for all your support for helping me to continue the story. Even though this is a sneak peak,i hope you notice improvments.**

**Noah: So glad you improved.**

**Me: Shut up!**

**Izzy: HEY! That's nota nice!**

**Me: Your nota nice!**


	8. you wanna be crazy?

**Izzy's pov:**

I looked at the window. Theres serious bussiness that must be closely looked at. Noah is talking to someone i don't know.

I opened the door unlcoked and ran to the street. "Hello Noah **DEAR**!Hello person**, I** don't know." I said.

I couldn't tell if it was a gudio(guy) or a gudiette (girl). "Hello, I'm Dena." The stranger said.

Dena had short black hair, wore a bow in her also wore a pink shirt with hello kitty in it. A black tutu skirt. And high heels like Lady Gaga.

I thought she was a guy...guys don't wear that kind of stuff. Unless their g-g- HAHAHAHAHA!

"Dena,name eh?Hehehe." I said.

"Is she mentally retarded?" Dena whispered into Noah's ear. I can hear her. I have ears like nobody's biz!

"NO I am not Dena the Banana-" What ryhmes with Dena "...-ena!"

"Izzy, Dena's my cousin!" Noah said.

Wow that explains everything. I AM NOT THE JEALOUS TYPE! Okay maybe i am...and Noah would never cheat on me because he will find nobody as crazy as i am.

"Oh...so i was a detective for nothing?" I said.

"Why would you-ugh! Nevermind!" Noah added.

"Bye Cousin Noah and his pyshco friend!" Dena said walked toward a red van.

"BYE GWEN LOOKING GIRL!" I said.

Noah raised a brow at me.

"Now it's just you and me! BOYFRIEND!" I said squeezing Noah."So what do you and Your CUZ talked about?"

"Well, she said I'm boring and..."

"Go, on."

"...Can you make me crazy?"

"WHAT?SHARK NO! I love you because your boring! And I'm crazy, we are like opposites! STAY THE SAME!"

"Okay fine."

I looked at Noah. "DON'T CHANGE...PWEASE!..." I yelled so loud even if you cover your hears and yell "LALA" you can still hear me.

I got up. "I'll talk to you later." I walked away.

Noah was watching my every move.

He grabbed my arm.

"But just for when Dena comes." He said.

"Fine!"

"You have no clue what your getting into." I said.

I went home.

Noah will become weird and it will take forever to change back. I should of said no!

_the next day..._

"Are you sure you wanna be crazy?" I asked Noah.

"Yeah I'm ready."Noah answered.

This is too hard. I can't do this! If i do i will never see the real Noah again.

"Noah...I can't! I don't want you to change. Do you even listen to me? Once you become crazy theres no going back!" I said.

Everything was slient. I didn't talk, Noah didn't talk.

"Okay just forget it... I will-just-i will go stud-ying." Noah said as he got up.

"Okay remeber first day of school's tommorrow!" I said.

First day of School... that's all i can think about. New school! YAY! What really sucks about school is i always get detention. Last year i made the teachers desk out of pie.

I guess I'll see how it goes.

Me:**What do you think will happen at school for Izzy? Do you think Noah still wants to be crazy? Do you think Owen will do something?WILL A CELBRITY COME AND EVERYONE'S STARSTRUCK?**

**Noah: Wow...a good way of "exicting" the readers**

**Me: Shut up Noah you don't know anything**

**Noah: And i read books**

**Izzy: IZZY TIME! **

**Me: Not now Izzy**

**Izzy: YES! REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO LIVE!HAHA!**


	9. This school year is gonna suck!

I'm going to school. This year's going to suck. I picked up my elmo backpack heading to the door ,i opened the door I bumped into Noah.

"Nooooooooooooooo-ah!" i said and hugged him so tight his face turned red.

"Iz-ie!" Noah said as I choked him.

I let go on him.

'Someone's exicted for school." Noah said.

"I wonder who it could be. Hey do you wanna make-out?" I asked.

"No. We gotta get to school." Noah said taking my wrist.

Why would you rush for school? C'mon! School is lame! Expect for the grading!

"Hey did you know F's are fabulous,D's are for Dynamite,C's are cool." i said

Before I knew it we were at school. They had jocks,Nerds/preps(no offense Noah) punks/goths,

The party guys. Then there was me. I don't fit in. Because I'm strange and I like it Just the way i am!I looked to the left and Noah went to his cliquey thing.

I let out a huge sigh.

"New girl. I'm Heather do you have any clue about what clique you in?" Some girl named Heather from my neighborhood asked.

"No!" I said happily.

"Well I guess your on your own."

"YAY!"

"Yay?"

" Yay this is so awesome! I got my own clique! It'll be Gabbalockers."

"Huhh?"

I quickly ran off. As I got my schedule I saw Noah. I waved back and walked to him.

"So what clique are you in?" He asked me.

I smiled glad to see his nerdy face.

"My own called the Gabbalockers."

Heather came her hands were crossed and she was mad.

"WHat are you guys doing? go back to your cliques!"

Noah and I looked at each other.

"NOW!" Heather screamed.

I slowly walked away.

Heather ruined everything!

_that afternoon..._

"Noah,Heather ruined EVERYTHING!"I said.

"Yea.. I know." Noah replied.

"If only we could see each other."

"That's it! we should plan a secret meeting."

My Noah is good at that! I kissed him on the cheek and ran off to the Gabbalockers' hideout.

I climed at tree and there stood Mr. Squrriel!

Then a bird got into the tree. Then another ,and another!

Then the tree fell.

Everything went black as I fell onto the hard concrete.

You'd probably think I'm okay like in Total drama.

But this time i swear I was not.

Why does this have to happen?


	10. IMPORTANT UPDATE!

HEEEYYYYYYY!It's been so long since i updated!But I don't really have any interest in total drama no more. So I'm finishing the story and I'm working and chapters. I have summer vacation right now and i have nothing to do so there might be 2 more chapters and they will be long If i get any ideas. So if you want two long chapters please review and give me some ideas! Plus I'll be editing the other chapters. To fix the grammar and some of the storyline because I started making it when i wasn't really getting the whole writing process and didn't look through it! I'm so sorry for making this update kinda long! AND... I miss you!

Izzy: YAY!

**Update again...: I already have an idea for the next chapter that I'm actually writing in my notebook hehe...and I'll probably think of of something...for the last chapter **

Noah: Why so many updates?

Me: Well because...and besides.. I don't want anyone thinking I'm dead!


End file.
